1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propellent medium for a barreled weapon with electrically-supported liquid propulsion, especially for chemical-electrical hybrid drives with regenerative propellent medium injection.
As is well known with regard to electro-thermal weapons, an electric arc is ignited through the applying of a voltage to the electrodes of a plasma burner, wherein the electric arc vaporizes material which is introduced between the electrodes; for example, such as polyethylene, and heats the material into a plasma generating high pressures. The acceleration of the projectile is implemented through the pressure of this heated plasma.
The electrical energy for the acceleration of the projectile, in the instance of the electro-thermal projectile drive, is not directly converted into kinetic energy, but first through the indirect path of the energetic intermediate form constituted of thermal energy. A prerequisite for the attainment of a high degree of efficiency during the conversion of the electrical or essentially electromagnetic energy into kinetic energy, consequently, in the first instance is the effective generation of the plasma through thermal energy.
1 2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the utilization of inert materials; for example, such as polyethylene, for the generating of a highly-charged plasma, these materials must be initially vaporized through the action of the electric arc within the plasma burner, and then thermally split into radicals such that, after the dissociation of the later, there is primarily a presence of carbon and hydrogen. This signifies that a quite appreciable quantity of the utilized electrical energy must be expended for the dissociation of the inert material, as a result of which the degree of efficiency is adversely influenced.